Problem: $ 0.5 + 75\% = {?} $
First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ 75\% = \dfrac{75}{100} = 0.75 $ Now we have: $ 0.5 + 0.75 = {?} $ $ 0.5 + 0.75 = 1.25 $